1. Technical Field
This application claims a priority to Japanese Patent Application No. 2014-160184 filed on Aug. 6, 2014 which is hereby expressly incorporated by reference in its entirety.
Several aspects of the present invention relate to a solar cell, an electronic device, and a manufacturing method of a solar cell.
2. Related Art
Laser processing has been widely used in which a metal plate or the like is cut by using laser light. The laser processing includes an XY stage moving a portion which is irradiated with laser light condensed thereon and a plate which is an object to be processed. It is possible to improve processing accuracy by improving the positional accuracy of the XY stage. In addition, the laser processing does not require a fluid drainage facility, and rarely contaminates the environment, compared to an etching method. In addition, the laser processing is not required to manufacture a die, and thus is able to perform production of many kinds in small quantities compared to press blanking.
A method of forming an outer shape of a solar cell by using laser light is disclosed in JP-A-2010-087041. According to this, in the solar cell, a power generating film and a transparent conductive film are disposed on a substrate. Then, an outer circumferential portion of the solar cell is irradiated with laser light having an output of greater than or equal to 200 W, and thus the outer circumferential portion is cut and removed.
When the solar cell is irradiated with the laser light, the subject matter of the solar cell is melted and becomes small pieces, and then the small pieces are blown-off. The small pieces which have been blown-off land on the solar cell. The small pieces are at a high temperature due to the laser light, and thus a temperature at a portion on which the small pieces land increases, and a thermal stress is applied to the portion. When the transparent conductive film or the power generating film is damaged due to the heat, the performance of the solar cell is degraded. Therefore, there has been a demand for a manufacturing method of a solar cell in which the power generating film and the transparent conductive film are able to be prevented from being damaged by heat even when the blown-off subject matter lands on the solar cell.